The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a radar transmitter apparatus.
Generally speaking, the radar transmitter apparatus of the present invention is of the type comprising a radar transmitter which possesses a modulator arranged within an oil-filled housing, the modulator being retained in spaced relationship with respect to an inner marginal or wall surface of the housing in order to form an intermediate space for convection flow.
In radar transmitter units there are required special measures in order to cool, screen and monitor the transmitter. The thermal load of the transmitter and that of the additional devices needed for operating the entire installation must be maintained within permissible temperature limits.
In German Pat. No. 2,532,543 there is disclosed to the art a mechanical and electrical autonomous radar transmitter unit which is composed of modular elements. This radar transmitter unit comprises a transmitter tube, a cooled modulator and a high-voltage supply device. Within such unit there is provided a base plate containing air throughpass openings as the base structure for the modulator assembly in which there is enclosed by a cylindrical-shaped sheet metal body the modulator equipped with cooling ribs in a manner such that the cooling ribs together with the walls of the sheet metal body form air channels and at which there is laterally mounted the transmitter tube. The arrangement constituted by the modulator assembly is employed for the convection cooling of the entire transmitter unit or at least components of such transmitter unit. Such autonomous radar transmitter unit or apparatus can be advantageously installed within an armored track vehicle.
Furthermore, from Swiss Pat. No.424,970 it is known to retain within an oil encapsulated electrical device form or mold shells in spaced relationship from a coil and also from a core, so that there is formed a respective intermediate space between the form shells and the coil and between the form shells and the core.
Such measures for cooling an electrical device are not however sufficient to comply with the special requirements which are imposed when cooling, screening and monitoring a radar transmitter unit having relatively small dimensions.